This disclosure relates to superalloy components, such as components that are used in turbine engines.
Superalloy materials, such as nickel or cobalt-based superalloys, are known and used to fabricate components that are subject to severe operating environments. As an example, airfoils that are used in the high temperature section of gas turbine engines may be made of superalloy material. The superalloy material is typically cast into the desired shape and subjected to post-cast processing steps, such as grinding, polishing and grit blasting, to finish the component.